


Once and For All

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has a lot to think about following her little roadtrip with Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and For All

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a month a go, forgot to post it. Here it is now.

Here's the problem:

When Elena kissed Damon, it wasn't supposed to be… Like that. It was supposed to prove, once and for all, that she didn't love him. It was supposed prove that it was Stefan, always Stefan.

It wasn't supposed to make her want more.

It wasn't supposed to keep her awake at night.

She wasn't supposed to dream about it when she finally did sleep.

_(She had been dreaming about him for months, not that she would admit it. She had hoped that finally kissing him would shatter the illusion her dreams created, but in reality, kissing him was so much better.)_

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked, as Elena splashed water over her face.

Elena shook her head. "Just can't sleep."

"Damon?" he asked.

"Jere, don't," she said, closing her eyes. She couldn't handle the accusation in his voice. Not right now.

_(He didn't approve of Damon. Alaric didn't approve either. No one did. But could she completely dismiss the idea of them, just because everyone said he was bad?)_

She shook her head and went back into her room, closing the door before he could say any more. She flung herself into the bed, and curled up with her face in a pillow.

How she wished her mother was still alive, that she could be here with her. Elena needed to hear her voice. She needed to hear the advice that only a mother could give. Even Jenna's vaguely cynical advice would be a blessing, but she too was gone.

She let out a sigh. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did she have to fall in love with both Salvatore brothers? How was she supposed to choose?


End file.
